


Sibling Love

by shinysylver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Comment Fic, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica and Isaac are twins which means they already know the meaning of pack.</p><p>Written for this prompt at wolfpacking:<br/>Erica and Isaac are twins. Their lives still sucked. They just had sucky lives together at least... and they still end up werewolves and part of Derek's pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt battle at the LJ comm wolfpacking. I'm not sure who left the prompt but I hope they enjoyed my take on it.

Derek’s brow furrowed as he looked at the two teenagers standing on his doorstep. He fixed his gaze on the boy, letting the red bleed into his irises. “I only invited you.”

Isaac lowered his eyes, but didn’t back down. “I won’t do it without my sister.”

Derek turned his gaze to the girl, who to her credit actually smiled when she saw his eyes. 

“So it’s true?” she asked. “You can really cure me?”

Derek shot a frustrated look at Isaac. The last thing he needed was for word to get out about what the bite could offer. Isaac flinched back and turned his head away, exposing a purple bruise at his hairline. Derek barely stopped himself from growling when he saw it, but he swallowed it because he didn't want Isaac to misunderstand and think it was aimed at him instead of his pathetic excuse for a father. 

Derek stepped closer to the girl, scanning her for any sign of similar treatment, but he didn’t see any bruises. He inhaled deeply, catching a faint hint of blood just as his hand started to shake. “Wha—“

“Isaac!” the girl cried out right before she tensed up and began to shudder.

Isaac dove forward and caught her as she fell, cradling her gently as he lowered her the rest of the way to the ground. He pulled off his sweatshirt, exposing his bruise covered arms, and carefully placed it under her head. 

Derek stared at his hand, flexing it a few times. “Epilepsy?”

“Yeah,” Isaac said, his eyes never leaving his sister. “Erica hates the side effects of the medicine and when dad found out that she had skipped some doses…well he refuses to pay for it anymore.” Isaac looked up at Derek, a desperate look on his face. “Please help her.”

Derek looked between Isaac’s black and blue arms and Erica’s nearly flawless skin. Other than a bad case of acne, there wasn’t a mark on her, which he was pretty sure was thanks to Isaac. If their father were angry he wouldn’t hold back his fists. Isaac had probably stepped in to protect her every time—the same way Laura used to protect Derek from the unfriendly wolves that they'd met in New York. 

After fleeing Beacon Hills, they had found shelter with an alpha who had been friends with their mother. Unfortunately, despite the alpha’s kindness, no pack reacted well to an unrelated alpha infringing on their territory. The betas were upset by Laura’s presence and it didn’t take long for some of the boldest to try to do something about it. Of course, none of the betas were brave or stupid enough to take on Laura, but a sixteen year old beta was a tempting target. They only manage to touch him once, though, after that Laura never let him out of her sight. 

Derek sighed. “Okay. When she’s alert, bring her inside and we’ll talk about what this entails.”

Isaac beamed at him. “Thank you!”

Derek nodded tersely and went back into the house. First Jackson and now Isaac and Erica, one teenager would have been hard enough, but three was going to be a real handful. Still, Derek had a good feeling about these two. They were different than Jackson; they already knew what it meant to be pack.


End file.
